The Tutor and the Triforce
by Palaemon77
Summary: Kurt needs a tutor and gets more than he bargained for. This was a gift for the Kurtofsky Winterfest. Prompt: Skank!Kurt and Nerd!Dave - Fluff.


Dave Karofsky's room wasn't exactly what Kurt Hummel expected. Sure it had lots of sci-fi references and other dorky things Kurt knew nothing about, but it also had a style. For instance, his bedroom set was made of beautifully crafted solid oak. There was a queen-sized bed with matching nightstand and dresser, and an antique full-length mirror in the corner.

Kurt observed all this mere moments before Karofsky's tongue was halfway down Kurt's throat, not that he was complaining. If it weren't for the thick black-rimmed glasses and the retainer, Kurt might actually be seen with him at school. For now, it seemed they were secret boyfriends that groped and made-out after school. They haven't progressed passed the groping point but not for a lack of trying on Kurt's part.

He knew he'd have to take it slow with Dave. Unlike Kurt, Dave's not out at school or his family. Kurt's pretty sure Mrs. Karofsky knew but wasn't letting on. She gave him the evil eye every time he visited. She always referred to him as 'that Hummel boy.' Kurt wasn't sure if it was the purple tint to his hair, the shaggy sheik outfits, the piercings, or the fact that he smokes.

Kurt's thoughts were ripped away like the shirt on his back. Dave was being forward, and it was sexy. Between kisses and neck suckles, Kurt's shirt was now completely off. He felt naked without a shirt on; no pun intended. He wasn't one to tan or workout, so his skin was pale yet lean. Unlike Kurt, it was obvious that Karofsky worked out; however, Dave was just naturally a big, strong guy.

Dave was sitting on the rather tall bed with his feet firmly on the ground, facing Kurt. Even with his boots, standing next to Dave, Kurt was barely the same height. This was going to be fun. His ex was at least two inches shorter than him while Dave was two inches taller. Kurt wasn't sure what it was that he liked about Dave. Maybe it was the recent bad breakup. Maybe He wanted someone completely different from his ex. Whatever the reason, Kurt could find himself falling for someone like Dave.

Kurt took the opportunity to tug at the hem of Dave's tee shirt. It was black with a stone angel covering her eyes with the words 'Don't Blink' at the bottom. Kurt wanted to know what that meant, but he knew Dave would probably want to show him some British TV show that Kurt had no interest in watching, so he didn't dare.

After finally removing Dave's shirt, Kurt pulled away to get a better look. Dave's chest was broad and more developed than his baggy clothes had divulged. He was also hairy. Not Sasquatch-hairy, but definitely a decent amount covering his pecs with a very sexy trail leading to…

"Thtuck" Dave said, as his mouth, that had just kissed the side of Kurt's face and up over his left eye.

As Dave pulled away, it was his retainer that was 'stuck' to Kurt's eyebrow ring.

"Hold on," Dave continued in a clearer voice, as he detangled the two metal accessories. "There." He said reaching over and putting the plastic and metal retainer on his nightstand. "Sorry."

Kurt tried not to be grossed out, especially considering what he has had in, on and around his own mouth and body.

"It's cool." Kurt said and smiled as he remembered what he was thinking just before the interruption. "Where were we?" he said pulling Dave in for another kiss before moving down his chest to his left nipple. The hair on Dave's chest tickled Kurt's nose, but it was hot. It must have felt good because it was no time at all before Dave let out a soft groan in pleasure.

Suddenly there was a rap on the door followed by, "David?" It was Mrs. Karofsky. "Do you and your little friend want some snacks?"

Kurt could literally feel the sigh escape Dave's body.

"No Ma. We're fine." He yelled back at the door before turning back to Kurt with eyebrows raised as he shook his head in frustration.

"What are you boys doing in there?" she countered.

"Oh my G-" Dave said under his breath as he stomped toward the door to talk to his mother without the door being an obstacle.

Kurt took the opportunity to pull his shirt back on, but also took the opportunity to admire his secret boyfriend from behind. He had broad shoulders and a solid back, neither of which had any of the fur that dominated Dave's chest.

Another thing that was surprising was the tattoo on Dave's back. It was a design consisting of three triangles in a pyramid grid flanked by wings to either side and talons below. There were also three Japanese characters floating above the main design. To be honest, it was pretty badass. Kurt had always wanted to get a tattoo, but couldn't think of anything he'd like to get that would still mean something in ten years.

Dave answered the door in a whoosh and continued with the conversation with his mother that he'd unsuccessfully tried through a closed door.

"Nothing. Studying." He said, standing there, shirtless. It was funny; Dave must have been completely comfortable shirtless around his mother. Kurt, on the other hand, never took a shower without having a change of clothes in the bathroom.

Mrs. Karofsky looked at Kurt suspiciously, like he was responsible for removing Dave's shirt, which technically he was. However, none of this was against anybody's will, well maybe except Mrs. Karofsky.

"David," She said accusingly. "Why did you need to take your shirt off to study?" She said, flicking her eyes right at Kurt.

"Uhh." Dave barely got out before Kurt blurted out a response.

"He was showing me his tattoo." Kurt could see the relief in Dave's eyes. "I was thinking about getting one, so he showed me his."

"Yeah." Dave played along. "He wanted to see my tattoo."

His mother didn't buy it, but she didn't argue either.

"Whatever you boys are doing. You'd better hurry up, Dinner's in an hour." She said pursing her lips. "Is your little friend staying?" she asked Dave as if Kurt wasn't standing right there.

"No." Kurt answered. "I gotta get home." While technically incorrect, he did want to get started on an art project. It wasn't for school; Kurt just loved drawing and designing a lot. It was his passion. He was always getting inspiration, and he hoped that it would eventually lead to a career or at least a tattoo.

"Alright," she said. She took a step away before turning back and adding, "and put your shirt back on. Why your father let you desecrate what God gave you, I will never understand."

"Bye Ma." Dave said closing the door. "Sorry about her. She can be…"

"A bitch?" Kurt offered quietly.

Dave smiled. "I was going to say difficult, but…" He shrugged an agreement.

As Dave pulled his shirt back on, Kurt reached for his boyfriend's glasses. They were heavier than Kurt would have expected. On a whim, he decided to put them on. Kurt tilted his head back and Dave nearly blurred out of sight.

"Whoa. How do you see out of these?" Kurt teased. Truth was that he could actually see fine out of the main part, but the area near the bottom changed his vision a lot.

Dave walked over and pulled Kurt into a kiss, took off the glasses, wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, and kissed him some more before taking a step back and placing them back on his face.

"They're only for reading." He said cocking an eyebrow and walking over to open his door fully.

Remembering the last time Dave walked toward his door, Kurt asked, "Hey – what was that tattoo? I've never seen that before?"

Dave grinned, "You like my tat?"

Kurt just smirked, tilted his head down slightly and cocked an eyebrow, "You so cannot pull off 'tat.'"

"Really?" Dave said. As if that were a challenge, he moved quickly over to Kurt and pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top wearing a wolfish grin.

"Da-vid." Mrs. Karofsky yelled from downstairs. "Tell your little friend goodnight and come help your mother set the table."

"Ugh." Dave sighed. "O-kay." He yelled back as he climbed off the bed and a very turned-on Kurt.

"Why does your mother hate me?" Kurt asked bluntly. "Was it the shower incident? I told you what happened."

"I know. I don't think that's it." Dave said.

"Then what?" Kurt asked again.

"I don't know. I think she thinks you're going to steal the Noritake fine China or something." Dave offered.

"What the hell am I going to do with old plates and shit?" Kurt said, before realizing he cursed. "…sorry…stuff."

"Nothing." Dave said, "She's just distrustful by nature I guess." He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, before she yells again."

Downstairs, they were greeted by a waiting Mrs. Karofsky.

Trying to keep his sanity while also sticking it to the old lady, Kurt offered, "thank you for the hospitality, ma'am."

Caught off guard a little, Mrs. Karofsky didn't know how to respond for a moment but finally settled with, "You're welcome, young man."

Kurt could tell that Dave was relieved at the thought of a truce; however, Kurt had no intention of letting that happen. The woman truly had no reason to dislike him. Reaching for the door, he purposely noticed the China cabinet against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Nice China cabinet. Is that genuine Noritake?" Kurt said flashing a knowing smirk at Dave but remaining innocent toward his mother.

"Yes, I got that at the…" She began before deciding not to divulge more information to what she considered a possible thief.

"Come on, Kurt." Dave blurted out quickly. "I'll walk you out."

TFTFTFTFTFTF

Kurt sat in front of his laptop trying to think of inspiration for his self-imposed art project. He'd been drawing all morning. He only took one smoke break, and that was with his new eCigarettes. He knew Dave hated the smell, and intellectually, Kurt knew they were bad for him. He just needed a reason to quit. It was weird to 'smoke' those, but he could see how they would help with the cravings.

He started out drawing circles that morphed onto Dave's glasses, then Dave's face. Eventually he drew the top half of Dave's naked chest, but stopped at Dave's waist. He could easily draw the lower half, but he didn't want to have to use his imagination for that, so he turned the subject around - literally. That's when inspiration hit.

The tattoo.

Kurt drew the design from memory the best he could remember. Since he didn't know Japanese (or whatever language those characters were) he'd just make the symbols look aesthetically correct. Once he got that down, he drew them on a human figure that turned out more like an anime version of Dave.

He was having fun with the intricacies of the landscape when his stepbrother, Finn Hudson, barged into his room. Kurt didn't particularly like Finn. He was just another arrogant, mindless jock. They were constantly fighting and yelling at each other, and Finn knew Kurt wanted him to knock before entering.

"Get out!" Kurt yelled almost involuntarily.

Finn's face was covered in a shit-eating grin, like he knew Kurt had no power.

"Burt said to come get you for dinner." He said, ignoring Kurt's demand and walking past the bookshelf adjacent to the door, mindlessly dragging his finger along items on the shelves, some falling off.

"Stop touching my stuff, and get out!" Kurt said hopping up to block Finn's path, leaving his laptop on the bed where he was working.

Finn immediately took advantage of the vacant laptop. He grabbed it. He held it up high above Kurt's grasp and looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"What are you drawing Kurt?" Finn said in a loud, exaggerated voice for anyone to hear. "Is that porn?" He said that last word louder than the rest. Kurt knew Finn was messing with him, and drawing a shirtless figure was definitely not porn. However, none of that was going to stop him from doing what he did next.

Mindful that Finn still had his laptop, Kurt shoved Finn back against the door, so it slammed against the adjacent wall with a loud _THUNK!_

Burt was quickly there to breakup the fight.

"Hey, hey, hey. Boys." Burt said while physically separating the two. "What is going on here?"

Finn acted innocent as usual, "I just told him that it was time for dinner, and the little freak attacked me."

"Hey!" Burt said loudly, "Watch the name-calling."

"Sorry Kurt," Finn said mockingly. Kurt's face mimicked Finn's tone.

"Go downstairs and see if your mother needs help with dinner. I'm going to have a talk with my son." Burt said to Finn, although the last part he directed toward Kurt.

"Fine." Finn said, "Talk to him about being a little pervert."

"Enough." Burt yelled, but Finn was already gone.

Burt closed the door while Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, his laptop to his left, knowing his dad would take the place to his right.

"A pervert?" Burt questioned.

"That Neanderthal is so annoying." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "He doesn't know the difference between smut and art.

"Smut?" That got Burt's attention. "Let me see." He said offering his hand out to Kurt's laptop.

Reluctantly, Kurt handed him the laptop. He was embarrassed partly because he wasn't finished and partly because it was a half-naked Dave, not that Burt would necessarily know that. They'd only met once a few weeks ago.

Burt looked at it for a few moments.

"This is really good." Burt said. Kurt could tell he was impressed, but he was still embarrassed.

"It's not finished." He added.

Burt handed back the laptop. Kurt could tell Burt wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

"So, uhh." Burt began. "Does that drawing mean you're back together with Blaine?"

"No and do not say that name in front of me." Kurt spoke as if he had been betrayed by his father.

"Sorry, kiddo." Burt put his hands up in surrender. "I just figured…I mean…" Burt wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't meant to offend his son. "I guess that makes sense. I mean why would you draw a Triforce on Bl… on the back of your ex?"

"Draw a what?" Kurt asked.

"A Triforce." Burt said as Kurt looked at his with a blank face. "Legend of Zelda? Link? It's a videogame, Kurt."

"Oh…" Kurt thought for a moment, "oh…" He repeated after a moment of clarity. Of course it was from a videogame.

"Where did you get the idea if you didn't even know what that was?" Burt asked.

"I just…" Kurt began before deciding to change the subject. "Wait. How did you know what it was?"

"Believe it or not your old man used to be quite the gamer back in the day. Zelda, Super Mario, now those were real games. None of this Call of Duty Halo crap." Burt said as Kurt snickered.

"Those are two different games." He corrected his dad.

"Nonetheless…where did you get the idea?" Burt repeated.

"I got the inspiration from a tattoo I saw…on Dave's back."

"Dave?" Burt asked scrambling to remember a Dave. "…Karofsky? The guy tutoring you in chemistry?"

"Geometry." Kurt corrected again without a hint of irony. They had plenty of chemistry.

"Does this boy know you're drawing half naked pictures of him?" Burt questioned.

"It's art, dad. And if you must know, we're dating now. I mean it's not public knowledge, but yeah – I don't think he'd mind."

"He's gay?" Burt looked puzzled. "He's so… I don't know… He's not like you and…" He caught himself before he said the name.

"Newsflash dad." Kurt said. "We don't all come in the same shapes and sizes."

"I know – I know…I just…" Burt said squeezing Kurt into a side-hug. "Do you like him?"

"Dad." Kurt whined. He did not want to go into details. He only mentioned the dating to get his dad off his back.

"I'm just saying. After you broke up with…" Burt noticed the glare coming from Kurt, so he decided to rephrase the statement. "After your breakup, you just seemed so depressed that I just…"

Burt squeezed another hug and kissed the top of Kurt's head – and then sniffed – and then again more exaggeratedly.

"What?" Kurt asked pulling out of the awkward side-embrace.

"Did you quit smoking?" Burt asked. Kurt hadn't realized that his father knew he smoked. He rarely did it at home unless his father was going to be gone all day, and he tried extra hard to wash his hands and use breath spray.

"I uhh…you knew?" Kurt finally said.

"Newsflash Kurt. When you smoke…everyone knows. It gets on your clothes, in your hair, even in your skin." Burt said. "I tried smoking cigars in college – thought I was a big man, but your mother hated it."

"Is that why you quit?" Kurt asked. "For her?" He missed his mother and loved little stories he'd never heard before.

"Partially." Burt said. "I quit because it was a nasty habit and it's bad for your health…and I wanted to be there…for my family."

Burt watched as Kurt let that sink in a moment before continuing. "So, why'd you quit?"

"Actually…" Kurt said reaching into his back pocket, "I'm trying to wean myself off with this. "He held out the eCigarette for his dad to take.

Holding it in his hand, "Is this one of those electronic cigarettes?" Burt asked.

"Yeah – watch." Kurt took the device and placed it into his mouth and inhaled. As he exhaled and puff of steam came out – to someone not in the know, it would look like smoke.

"Well, I hope this works…" Burt said.

"I think it will. I didn't smoke that much anyway, and besides, David hates it." Kurt said.

"So you are quitting for a boy." Burt surmised.

"It's symmetry. I started for one boy, and I'm quitting for another." Kurt said.

Burt couldn't hide the distain on his face, "I really don't like that Anderson kid."

Kurt was thankful for his dad, and hugged him to show that.

"Me either" he said quietly.

As they both stood to head toward the kitchen for dinner, Burt had one more question.

"So you and Dave. How'd that happen?" Burt said. "I mean when did you know you liked him?"

Kurt thought for a second before answering.

"In the shower." Kurt said coyly.

TFTFTFTFTF

_Three weeks ago._

Kurt hated math. He hated math almost as much as he hated his ex. At least math never used him as a tool to get back at his father. However, like his ex, geometry was a puzzle he'd rather not expend the effort trying to understand. Of course, his grade depended on learning geometry.

His teacher suggested a member of the math club as a tutor. The math club? Kurt didn't even know that existed. What does one do at a math club? Solve for X? He'd rather jab a cigarette in his eye. However, if he was going to get into that art school he was looking forward to, he'd have to pass geometry.

That was why he was parked in front of Dave Karofsky's house. He'd parked on the street of the modest split level and disposed of his cigarette once he was out of the vehicle. His Ford Escape was a gift from his father for his sixteenth birthday. He wanted a smaller car, but his dad wanted a tank-on-wheels, so they compromised. Besides, Kurt liked sitting up higher than most of his peers.

As he strode up the driveway, he noticed a Kia Soul and a station wagon. Kurt didn't even know they still made station wagons, and a Kia Soul? Really? The hamster car? That had to be Karofsky's. From what Dave had said, his father always worked late, so it couldn't be his vehicle.

As Kurt was about to knock on the door, he took a deep breath. He was going to have to spend a lot of his up-coming free time with this guy. Choosing Karofsky was a no-brainer considering every other nerd in the math club made him want to punch them all in the face. Karofsky was smart and had a sweet, innocent quality about him. He was nerdy without being too dorky. If it weren't for the think, black-rimmed glasses and the graphic tees that Kurt had no idea what they meant, Karofsky may have been a little cute.

Kurt glanced at his watch and rang the door. He was about twenty minutes early, but he didn't want to waste his whole night. Getting this over was a priority. Besides, later he was meeting Puckerman at the only worthwhile club on the outskirts of Lima, Twelve-Twenty-Seven. Local band Fragile Porcelain Mice was playing. They were like a punk/ska/grunge/80s metal band all rolled into one.

After ringing the doorbell, Kurt was met by what had to be the most stereotypical Jewish woman he'd ever seen. She was probably in her forties, but was dressed in a moo-moo like a much older woman. She had horn-rimmed glasses and bushy, curly hair that reminded him of Miss Flannery from Thoroughly Modern Millie, not that he'd confess to that knowledge. His rep would never survive it.

"You must be that Hummel boy. David told me you'd be dropping by for a math lesson." Mrs. Karofsky said almost smugly. Her lips were slightly pursed, and her face was almost definitely making a frown.

Kurt couldn't help his nervous chuckle, "Kurt, Ma'am." Ugh, _ma'am_. Why did parents intimidate him so much? He'd have to work harder to show he wasn't afraid of her.

Looking down at her watch, she continued, "You're early. David's up in his room." She turned toward the stairwell and yelled his name, "Da-vid." She stood there with that judgmental look that Kurt had gotten used to ever since he started wearing faux-ripped clothing and piercings.

Kurt wished he wasn't standing so close when she yelled. Her voice was shrill and more than a little annoying. When she inhaled to call his name again, Kurt interrupted, "You know, I think I'll just go up there." He started moving toward the stairs when she began to give him directions to which he interrupted snidely, "I think I can find a teenagers bedroom, thanks." He said it specifically for the double entendre.

As he approached the top of the stairs, he could hear music. As he listened closer, it was actually singing, and it was coming from the bath at the end of the hall. The voice was a rich and smooth baritone.

"Santa baby, slip a Rolex under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good guy, Santa buddy, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

Was this Karofsky? Kurt had no idea he could sing. He was singing Michael Buble's version of 'Santa Baby'. It was sensual and sexy. Kurt couldn't believe it; he had to get a better look, so he carefully crept up to the door and slowly turned the knob. Just slight enough that he could hear better, but also get a closer look. If Karofsky weren't straight, his voice would definitely have turned him on - even still. Who was Kurt kidding? That was one of the things that he loved about his ex. A guy who could sing was maybe his biggest turn on.

"Santa buddy, a '65 convertible too, steel blue. I'll wait up for you dude, Santa buddy, and hurry down the chimney tonight."

With the door slightly ajar, Kurt could see the larger teen in the shower singing into a shampoo bottle. His lower half was blocked completely by the hanging towel rack on the sliding shower door. That didn't stop Kurt from noticing the muscled chest and broad shoulders. He couldn't clearly make out anything, mostly just a silhouette.

"Think of all the fun I missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good. If you check off my Christmas list."

Fellas? Kurt knew the Buble version used 'hotties' instead. Hmm. Maybe he just sang the verse from the original version out of habit, but he couldn't be sure. Kurt didn't have time to ponder his thoughts before someone quite loudly cleared her throat next to him. Startled, Kurt involuntarily pulled the door closed with a _thu-dunk_.

TFTFTFTF

As Kurt made his way to Dave's room, Mrs. Karofsky made the obligatory call-out to make sure Dave was ready to receive company. He returned his usual 'thanks ma.'

They had been studying for an hour before Kurt decided to mention the tattoo.

"So – what does your tattoo mean? What's a Triforce?" He asked as if it was conversational, but the truth was he had been obsessed ever since he saw it.

Dave smiled and tenderly held the back of Kurt's neck and he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Are you just trying to get my shirt off? 'Cuz all you have to do is ask." Dave said confidently.

"I don't need permission to take your shirt off." Kurt rebutted. He considered proving his point, but he truly wanted to know. "But seriously - I just want to know what it means."

"First – tell me how you knew it was a Triforce. Was it Hudson?" Dave asked.

"My dad." Kurt said.

Dave nodded understanding and silently stood and walked over to his closet. It was a double mirror sliding closet door. Kurt found them hideous normally, but in this case thought was kind of hot watching himself make out with his boyfriend. As Dave slid open the door, Kurt noticed a set of chest of drawers inside the closet. Littering the ground around the dresser were several size dumbbells, a barbell, and a door jam pull-up bar.

Dave opened the top drawer and pulled out a sketchpad and handed it to his boyfriend. Kurt recognized it because he used a similar one, when he wasn't using his MacBook Pro. As he flipped through the book, he could see different stages of that particular drawing along with a lot of others. When he got near the end, he noticed they were all him.

"I didn't know you could draw." Kurt said without lifting his gaze from the pages. They were pretty good, not quite on Kurt's level, but still better than most.

"No one does." Dave said sitting down next to Kurt. It took him a few minutes to notice that Dave wasn't speaking. He was just letting Kurt look through what had to be a very personal book.

"Why are you letting me see these?" Kurt asked finally.

"The tattoo." Dave said cryptically.

"The tattoo?" Kurt said, confused.

"The Triforce is made up of three parts. Power. Wisdom. And Courage. I know it sound stupid, but I'm trying to master all three." Dave said with raw emotion on his face.

Kurt initially wanted to make fun of Dave for trying to emulate a videogame, but he couldn't. This was an act of courage that Kurt didn't think he possessed. He wanted to hear more, so he encouraged Dave to continue.

"Go on." He said.

"As you know, I'm taking all the advanced classes I can, and I want to get into a good school." Dave held up one finger. "I've been working on myself physically – working out, eating right." He held up a second finger. "…and tomorrow, if you'll let me, I'd like to…I don't know…let everyone know we're a couple."

"You want to come out?" Kurt said, asking for clarification.

Dave nodded.

"Okay – I'll agree to that, but you have got to do one thing for me first." Kurt said.

Before Dave could ask what that one thing was, there was a knock on the door.

"David." Mrs. Karofsky said through the door. "Is your little friend staying for dinner?"

Without asking, Dave knew what Kurt wanted. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mother. My little friend's name is Kurt. He is staying for dinner – and…" He looked from his mother over to Kurt and back to his mother. "He's not my little friend. He's my…he's my boyfriend."

Kurt could see the slight change in her facial expression even though she tried to hide it. Suddenly, she moved over to Kurt quickly and embraced him.

"You're dating my David?" She said pulling back slightly. As Kurt nodded she turned to Dave. "Are you happy?"

Dave smiled and nodded, "Yeah ma. I'm happy."


End file.
